The overall objectives of our research are to understand the role of the cerebellum in visual control of movement. We are analyziing the way in which the visuaa cortex is connected to the cerebellum via the pontine nuclei, and are working toward understanding of the role of this cortico-ponto-cerebellar circuit in the control of visual guidance of movement. We study auditory and tactile inputs to the pontine nuclei as well, in order to place the visual studies in a broader context. In the current year we hope to learn more about ponto-cerebellar connections: where do visual pontine fibers go in cerebellum? We will also continue our study of cortico-pontine connections in the monkey.